Candace the Teenage Girl
by Whitewater Alchemist
Summary: Set after the events in “The Ballad of Badbeard”. Candace discovers Perry's secret and joins him on his missions. Rated T for character death later on.
1. Perry's secret

Candace the Teenage Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Candace, Perry, or any other characters from the Phineas and Ferb show. They belong to Disney.

Summary: Set after the events in "The Ballad of Badbeard". Candace discovers Perry's secret and decides to join him on his missions.

Chapter 1: Perry's secret.

"_It's the blue moss you have to watch out for" Grandma said. "I guess it was all in your head, well there's the power of suggestion for ya."_

_Candace watched her grandmother leave, then raised her hand and looked at it covered in blue moss. _

"_The blue moss. Awwwww..." she sighed._

"_Love the beard, Kevin" the zebra sitting next to her told her._

All that had happened a week ago. Candace was now trying to bust her brothers again (this time they were staging a Greek chariot race through Danville). At the same time she was thinking about the events of last week, back when she thought that the orange moss was causing her hallucinations.

"Oh my God" she suddenly exclaimed. "All that stuff really happened. I need to go find Perry and get the truth from him."

While she ran, she thought about all that occurred that day. Seeing Perry with an eagle, both of them wearing spy hats and talking to a communicator hidden inside an egg, being dragged across water tied to Perry's jet-ski, blowing up a pharmacist's hideout by mistake, then being led out of the collapsing cave and onto Phineas's ship.

"So all that stuff was real" she muttered. "Perry really is a secret agent. This is even better than what the boys get up to."

She rounded the corner of their house just to see Perry slip down an emergency chute. She went up to the same place and found herself sucked down a narrow slide. After getting stuck in the chute several times, she finally came out the other end.

"...we need you to go and stop Doofenschm..." Major Monogram looked up from Perry and saw Candace land in the secret base. Following his gaze, Perry turned around and his eyes widened.

"So what is this place?" Candace asked the Major. "Some kind of secret HQ?"

"Well, agent P" Monogram sighed, looking at Perry "It appears that security has been finally breached."

Perry nodded slowly, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Right now we have two options." Monogram continued. "We can either relocate you or demand that the girl joins you on your missions."

Candace and Perry looked at each other, then after a few moments, both smiled.

"I'm in." Candace said. Perry nodded his approval.

"Very well then. Miss Flynn," (Candace raised her eyebrows, she didn't expect this man to know who she was)" you will accompany Agent P on his missions. Since you are bigger, stronger, and a girl, no offence meant, you will face Agent P's nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz in combat, while Agent P works on disabling his evil plot. Do you agree?"

"On one condition" Candace replied. This time, Monogram raised his eyebrows.

"Can I get a hat similar to the one Perry's wearing?" she asked.

"Done and done. You are now agent C. Welcome aboard." Monogram smiled.


	2. Flynn, Candace Flynn

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters of the Phineas and Ferb show. Disney owns them. I also don't own the idea of a device that can talk to animals. That's also Disney's

Author's note: This happens right after Chapter 1. There is no pause or delay of any knid.

Chapter 2: Flynn. Candace Flynn.

"So where was I?" Monogram asked. "Oh yeah, Agent P, Agent C, it appears that the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has decided to eliminate you, Agent P, rather than try to take over the Tri-State area like he usually does. This is the perfect opportunity for you to show Agent C the ropes, since Dr. Doofenshmirtz will not expect her. Go stop him, you two."

_Doofenshmirtz's hideout_

"When Perry the platypus walks through this door, he'll immidiately activate my net trap, and then victory will be mine! HA HA HA HA!" Doofenshmirtz cackled maniacally. "In the meantime, I can work on finishing my greatest invention yet. BEHOLD! Norm the giant platypus-fighting robot!"

His tirade was interrupted by a huge crash through the wall.

"Perry the platupus, haven't you ever heard of knocking? And besides...wait a minute. Who's that?"

Candace walked in after Perry and recognized the doctor immediately.

" You're the pharmacist whose mountain I accidentally blew up!" she exclaimed.

"Nonsense. I am not a pharmacist. I am Dr. Doofenshmirtz and I am an evil genius." Doofenshmirtz replied. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Flynn. Candace Flynn." Candace said, smiling.

"OK, sheesh, don't go all 'James Bond' on me, I was just asking. Anyway, Perry the platypus and, um, Candace the teenage girl, prepare to face your doom. Get them, Norm!"

A side door opened and a huge robotic business man stepped out. "The enemy of the platypus is man." he stated. Perry immediately activated his jetpack and took off in search of Norm's off switch.

"It's working" Doofenshmirtz smiled before getting hit with a purse. "Ow. Cut that out!"

Candace hit him again.

"So you want a piece of me then, huh, Candace the teenage girl?" Doofenshmirtz asked, then what he said sank in and he lowered his fists. "But wait a minute! I can't hit a girl!"

"Awwww. How sweet." Candace teased him, then hit him with her handbag again, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Perry the platypus found a platypus mask in one of the doctor's storage rooms and threw it to Candace.

"What am I supposed to do with..."Candace remembered Norm's introductory statement. "Ohhhh. I got it." She grinned and stuck the mask on Doofenshmirtz, who was just waking up. At the same time Perry flew out the window and Norm started looking around for a platypus to attack, then his eyes fell on Doofenshmirtz. He smiled and started heading his way. Candace took this as a sign to activate her own jetpack and follow Perry.

Doofenshmirtz sat up and noticed Norm coming toward him.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" he asked fearfully.

"The enemy of the platypus is man." Norm said and picked the doctor up.

"Curse you Perry the platypus and Candace the teenage girl." he yelled, then thought, _I need to think of a new curse to yell, this one is too long,_ then Norm threw him out the window.

Meanwhile, the chariot race finished and Phineas and Ferb were once again sitting under the tree in their back yard.

"Hmmm, haven't seen Perry all day, come to think of it, where's Candace?" Phineas asked. Ferb just shrugged. "You'd think she'd try to bust us like she always does." Phineas continued . "Wonder why she wants to bust us anyway. Hey, where did all the chariots go?"

He was interrupted in his thinking by the sight of Candace and Perry coming round the side of the house together. Both had hidden their hats, Candace's confident smile was gone, and Perry was on all fours, but they seemed relaxed.

"Hey guys, how was your chariot race?" Candace asked Phineas.

Phineas and Ferb stared at her in surprise.

"Ummm, Ok, I guess. Aren't you going to try to bust us?" Ferb said.

"Why? From what I see your chariots and everything has somehow disappeared. Mum already thinks I'm crazy, no point bringing this up." Candace said and took Perry with her to her room to talk about the mission.

"What just happened?" Phineas asked after a long silence.

Author's note: Well, it looks like Candace isn't obsessed with her brothers any more, looks like her joining with O.W.C.A. will make her a lot more relaxed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try and post the next one in two days. Please read and review.


	3. We, that is to say you, need to talk!

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own any of the characters, Disney does. Also, the idea of an animal translator is also an idea of Disney.

Chapter 3: We, that is to say you, need to talk!

It was now four days Candace's first mission as Perry's partner. She liked the adrenaline rush she got from Monogram's assignments as well as the fact that Doofenshmirtz still hadn't offered any resistance to fighting her because she was a girl. One thing really bothered her, though. She was unable to have a decent two-sided conversation with Perry since all he could do was chitter noisily. So, she took it upon herself to try and figure out a way for Perry to speak properly. _Maybe the boys will come up with something, _she thought. _Oh well, can't hurt to ask them_. With that thought, she went outside to the garden to ask them for help.

As it turned out, the boys had decided to have their do-nothing day, which Candace had considered impossible. In all the time she had known them, they were always active, scheming or building some contraption in the back yard. This was a first for them.

"Hey you guys." Candace said, then asked "Enjoying your day?"

"Oh sure, nothing to do, no project on our minds, no reason for you to try and bust us." Phineas replied.

"Oh, um, well," Candace stuttered as she sheepishly rubbed her head, "Actually I wanted to ask you guys to build me something."

This caused Ferb to sit up and stare at her in surprise. Phineas mirrored his expression before asking "YOU want US to build something? For you?"

"Yeah, I was kinda wondering if you could build me a portable animal translator. See I've been kinda bored lately (Candace smiled inwardly) and I was talking to Perry for the last few days, but you know, all he does is that chitter noise, so I wondered what he would say if he knew I could understand him."

Ferb blinked, then said "OK, that sounds interesting, we'll have your translator ready in half an hour."

Phineas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess we can always put off our lazy day till tomorrow."

"Thanks" Candace smiled. "You guys are the best."

_30 minutes later._

"OK, Perry, if this works, we'll be able to easily communicate with each other. With this special earphone Phineas and Ferb made for me, your normal chittering sound should be translated into human speech, possibly leaving us free to have a two-way conversation."

Pery nodded with a smile clearly visible on his face, glad that the boys finally invented something actually useful to him.

Candace pressed a small button on the earphone and motioned for Perry to talk, that is, chitter. He did so and words rang inside Candace's ear.

_I'm glad the boys came up with this idea._

"Wow, Perry, it works." Candace exclaimed, then corrected him. "Actually I came up with the idea, Phineas and Ferb designed and built it, though."

_Comes down to the same thing in the end, doesn't it? We get to talk freely. By the way, I'm so glad you agreed to help me on missions. Makes my job so much easier, besides I like your family, so the idea of relocation wasn't a thrilling prospect._

"I know, we all really love you as a pet, all of us would be sorry to see you go." Candace replied, touched by Perry's statement.

_Don't worry, I have no intention of leaving. Also, I must congratulate you. You have proven yourself more useful and enthusiastic than eithe Monogram or Carl predicted._

"Carl?" Candace asked, confused.

_The intern who always has the camera set on the __Major's close-up. I forget, you didn't meet him yet. Anyway, Monogram said that Doofenshmirtz is acting up again. Something about trying to uglify everybody from his floating living room. We'd better go and stop him again. Just keep that earphone activated so we can keep in direct contact._

Candace nodded and smiled, no longer fazed by the ideas the evil doctor came up with. She sttod up and followed Perry out of her room.

Author's note: Sorry if you thought this chapter was a bit dull, but as you probably figured out, my main point here was to allow Perry and Candace to communicate effectively. I promise there will be more acton in the next chapter.


	4. Traffic Cam Caper: Duty or busting?

Disclaimer: As always, the characters and some of the ideas aren't mine. Disney came up with them.

Chapter 4: Traffic Cam Caper-Duty or Busting?

_Another four days later:_

Candace got up from the dinner table and shuffled slowly towards the staircase.

"Night, mopey" her mom said.

She put her foot on the bottom stair.

"Can you believe it?" her dad asked her mom. "I got a parking ticket because of that traffic camera across the street. That blasted device picks up everything."

Candace ran to the stair rail to listen.

"Doesn't it run out of tape?" Linda asked.

"Oh no, it stores months of digital data on a compressed disc."

"Hon, you know we drive on the left" she reminded him.

"Yes, yes, so you keep telling me." Lawrence sighed.

On the stairs, Candace chuckled to herself. "Video." she ominously whispered. Then she ran up to the door and saw the camera across the street. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

_Meanwhile in Perry and Candace__'s HQ:_

"Our computer indicates that the civilian security camera near your house has recorded your comings and goings as a secret agent. It's crucial to the agency's security that you get those recordings, then bring them back to HQ for special disposal." Monogram said.

Perry saluted the Major, then quickly left the room.

_On the street outside:_

Perry was looking at the camera and thinking of the best way to get the disc from it, when he heard faint maniacal laughter coming his way. To his astonishment he saw Candace running up the street with a ladder. As he watched, Candace propped the ladder up against the pole, climbed out, and took the very same disc Perry was trying to get.

_What is she doing? _Perry thought. _Does she know about my mission or is something else motivating her? _He frowned, then made his way to her room.

_Back in Candace__'s room:_

"... and the rollercoaster, and the beach, and the roller rink." Candace stuck a pillow over her mouth, then let out a muffled scream of joy. At the same time, Perry looked through the window and saw himself lifting off in his flying car. He then snuck in through the open window.

" Can it be? Actual proof? Everything they've done over the summer?" Candace asked herself, then hugged Perry, squeezing the wind out of him. In his annoyance, he noticed she wasn't wearing the translator, so he couldn't explain the situation to her. "Oh Perry, it's soooooo beautiful" she exclaimed, then her brothers walked in.

After finding out what was on the disc, Phineas went to get his mum to show her. Perry had managed to sneak out the window and was on his way to borrow Norm from Doofenshmirtz. At the end of Candace and Phineas's conversation, he came back.

"Hello children, I'll take that." Norm said while ripping off the roof. He then took the CD from Candace and put the roof back down. They saw him head off towards the river.

_Why is Doofenshmirtz after that disc?_ Candace wondered, but realized she couldn't give herself away, so she asked instead in a shocked tone "What was THAT?"

"I don't know." Phineas replied.

"Wait, so you guys didn't build that?" she asked while thinking, _of course they didn't!_

"No but I want one."

"Who cares, that thing ran off with my disc!"

Phineas saw she looked upset, so he said. "Don't worry, Candace, we'll go get it back."

Candace looked at him strangely. "You guys would help me bust you?"

"Sure, if it'll make you happy. Besides, battling a giant robot, how cool is that?" Phineas said, then ran out of the house with Ferb.

Candace watched them chase Norm on their bikes, but knowing what he could do, she knew they wouldn't catch up.

She looked around. "Now where did I put my jetpack?"

_O__n the streets of Danville:_

Perry could see he had lost the boys, but knowing them, they were going to be back. He noticed the oil level falling, but estimated that it would be enough to reach the agency's HQ.

Candace was flying after Norm with her jetpack when her bracelet communicator activated to show the Major.

"Good evening, Agent C" Monogram said. "Our sources tell us that... wait a minute, are you flying?"

"I'm chasing Norm, don't ask." Candace said through gritted teeth.

"Norm?" the Major asked, surprised. "When I heard from Agent P 30 minutes ago, he was using Norm."

"What? So that means... but then... why would Perry be after that disc?" she asked the Major, confused.

"I was getting to that. It is our belief that that disc has recorded your and Agent P's actions as secret agent. I sent Agent P out to get that disc so we can dispose of it. Now I'm asking you to do the same."

"Fine." Candace sighed. "Agent C out." And she turned off the bracelet.

_On the bridge:_

Norm rotated his body and sent Ferb sliding down the other end of the folding bridge. He then tipped over and held on only by his legs, which were also slowly slipping. Candace showed up at the scene (with her jetpack hidden) just to see Phineas reach in Norm and get the disc out of Norm's wallet. "Yes!" she cheered.

The giant robot fell off the bridge. Phineas jumped, letting the disc fall, and landed on the edge in an oily smear, slowly starting to let go. Candace looked from him to the disc, which was also balancing precariously on the edge, about to fall into the river.

"Candace!" Phineas yelled desperately.

Candace sighed, then activated her jetpack.

She flew over to Phineas and grabbed him securely, then swerved and dived to recover the disc, catching it right before it hit the water.

"Thanks, sis. Looks like we're done here, let's get Ferb and go home." Phineas sighed with relief.

After getting Ferb she saw Perry fly away on his rotor blades, talking to Monogram on his watch. He briefly glanced in her direction, then smiled and gave her a thumbs up sign. Nobody else saw the exchange.

"Where did you get the jetpack?" Ferb asked.

"Oh, um..." Candace thought for a moment. "You're not the only ones who like building stuff. I constructed it myself three years ago", she said, then became surprisingly quiet.

Phineas looked at Ferb, who just shrugged.

_Agency HQ:_

"Ah, Agent P, Agent C." Monogram smiled, seeing them walk in. "I trust your mission was a complete success."

Candace showed him the disc.

"Great job. Now hand it over for the special disposal procedure."

She slid the disc over the table to him. Carl grabbed it in a pair of tongs, then slowly lifted it off the table and into a trash can. "Got it!" he said.

Candace and Perry frowned at each other.

Author's note: Well, this was the first chapter based completely on a Phineas and Ferb episode, the next one will be based on the "Does this duckbill make me look fat?" episode. Special thanks to favorite reviewer Naruto4051 for the idea for the next chapter.


	5. Does this duckbill make me look cool?

Disclaimer: All the characters from my story belong to Disney. I have no claim to them.

Chapter 5: Does this duckbill make me look cool?

_Five days later:_

"You guys are so busted." Candace said, while carrying Perry and walking towards the teleporter. She then tripped over some junk on the garage floor and rolled through the teleporter gateway, coming out of the other one in a flash of light.

"Candace, are you OK?" Phineas asked her, concerned.

Candace looked up at him.

"Wait a minute, when did you guys get so big? And why is my hand green?" She then looked into a mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a green, duck-billed, beaver-tailed platypus!" she yelled in shock. She then proceeded to say, over and over, _I'm a platypus, I'm a platypus, I'm a platypus, I'm a platypus, _while Phineas was discussing matter transportation with Ferb.

"Amazing. You and Perry going through the teleporter at the same time must have switched your brains." Phineas marveled.

"Oh, you think?" Candace asked him sarcastically, then remembered Jeremy coming over and freaked out again.

"Not a problem, sis." Phineas assured her. "We'll just put you through the teleporter again. Hey, where's Perry? I, I mean Candace? I mean, Perry in Candace's body?"

_Meanwhile:_

Perry (stuck in Candace's form) snuck over to one of his chutes and opened it, then squeezed in. After getting stuck in the slide several times, just like Candace before human-sized entrances were installed, he finally slid out in their HQ.

"Good morning, Agent C." Monogram said.

Perry stared at him. _Why the heck does he think I'm Candace?_

He then looked at one of the glass consoles under the big screen. To his shock, he noticed that he was for some reason stuck in Candace's teenage body. He rubbed his face (or her face, dependnig on how you look at it) to confirm his discovery, then simply froze in his seat. He faintly registered the Major talking about disappearing clown statues, but knew that his mission involved Doofenshmirtz. After Monogram stopped talking, Perry ran out of the base to Doofenshmirtz's building.

His scooter stopped at a red light and he heard sombody speak to him.

"Candace? The voice asked. "Hey, Candace. Awesome scooter."

Perry recognized the speaker as Stacy, Candace's best friend.

"Hey, you wanna come to Slushie Burger with my mum and me?" Stacy asked.

Perry just smiled, then the light turned green. Perry gave Stacy a thumbs-up, then sped off.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Stacy asked her mom, confused.

"I don't know, but I like the hat." Mrs. Hirano replied.

"Yeah, it's a good look for her."

_Doofenshmirtz__'s lair:_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz ripped a tape out of a clown statue and threw it onto a pile. He then heard someone punch through the wall.

"A teenage girl?" he yelled in astonishment.

Perry put on his hat.

"Candace the teenage girl?" Doofenshmirtz corrected himself, then pulled a lever.

A small cage fell on Perry, trapping him in a very tight fit.

Doofenshmirtz looked at the small cage, then at the lever he pulled, which had the words 'Perry's trap' written on it.

"Ehe he he" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I used the wrong trap. Say, where's Perry?"

Perry didn't reply, but thought, _right, he also thinks I'm Candace._

While Doofenshmirtz was rambling on about an evil jingle he was writing, Perry found a hair pin in Candasce's hair and used it to pick the cage lock. He then threw himself at Doofenshmirtz. After rolling on the ground, the fighters stood up to regain footing. Perry then jumped up and turned around, his (or her) butt passing within inches of the doctor's face.

Perry landed and Doofenshmirtz looked at him confused.

"What was that supposed to be? Perry has a tail, not you."

He then saw Perry reach for Candace's purse and ran away. Perry pulled out Candace's iPod from the purse and threw it at his opponent, tying him up wiht the earphone cord. Then he left the hideout to put all the clown statues back.

_The Flynn-Fletcher home:_

Perry came home just as Candace freaked out yet again after her mom put her outside and took Jeremy to help look through her laundry for her earrings. He was almost dragged to the teleporter, where he and Candace were returned to their respective bodies. Before she could bust them, however, a beam that she recognized as the doctor's shrinkinator ray hit the teleporters, which her mom later took for herself, believing them to be new hoop earrings.

Later, in the evening, Candace put the translator in her ear and started talking to Perry aboput the weird day they shared.

"So Perry, while I was trying to change back, what were you doing?" she asked her companion.

_O__h, Doofenshmirtz wanted to replace the Slushie Burger theme song with his own. Mind you, when I fought him, he kept on thinking I was you. It was kinda funny to listen to._

Candace looked inside her purse.

"Um, Perry, where is my iPod?"

_Oh, um, I used it to tie up Doofenshmirtz. _Seeing the annoyed look on Candace's face, he added, _dont worry though, I made O.W.C.A get you a replacement. It'll come in the mail in about a week._

"OK, I guess I can let it go, so what happened to the clowns?"

_While I was still in your body, I put them all back. __That was more than enough to fix your rep after that admittedly bad picture the boys used to search for me._

"Yeesh, don't remind me." Candace flinched at the memory.

_Anyway, I/m kinda tired. __You don't mind me sleeping in yuor room, do you?_

Candace shook her head.

_G__lad to hear it, C. I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight._

Candace watched Perry curl up on the floor, then fell asleep herself.

Somewhere in Danville, a faint cry of "curse you, Candace the teenager" could be heard.

Author's note: Well, I had time so I'm posting this now, I think I'll be able to post the next chapter tomorrow. Please leave a review if you read this.


	6. Hail Candaceland!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the show. Disney does.

Chapter 6: Hail Candaceland!

_Another few days later:_

Doofenshmirtz was just finishing explaining his plan of a new country off the coast to Vanessa: "…and then we can live there together. We'll finally be able to do some father-daughter bonding like you always wanted."

Vanessa smiled, then pulled out her cell phone to call her mum.

_Meanwhile:_

Linda stood over Perry, looking at the neck brace he was wearing. "I still can't figure out how he scratched himself up so much." Unnoticed by anybody, Candace flinched guiltily.

_Flashback:_

"_Aha!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, brandishing his umbrella, which caused Perry to slightly lose his balance. At the same time, Candace untangled herself from her parachute and fell. She landed right next to Perry just as he wobbled. He started in surprise and fell off the building._

_Candace stared as he fell through the chimney into a sandpaper factory, then winced as she heard the unmistakable sounds of him crashing into various objects inside. _

"_That's gonna leave a mark." she thought._

_End flashback._

At the same time, Vanessa was trying to bust her dad, getting not many results.

"Ok, Vanessa, I'll meet you at FEH."

"Three?"

"No, FEH."

"OK, I'll see you at FEH." Vanessa finally said, slightly confused.

She then watched Doofenshmirtz sing the Doofania anthem and waited for Perry to arrive and stop him.

Doofenshmirtz finished discussing the anthem with his assistant Norm, and looked around.

"Perry the platypus is late, I wonder what's keeping him? Gee, I hope something horrible happened to him."

"Almost right, Doc." a voice said.

Vanessa stared in surprise as a familiar girl about her own age, wearing a hat similar to Perry's, came around the side of one of the warehouses.

Candace saw Vanessa gawping at her and walked over to introduce herself.

"Hi, I didn't introduce myself the last time we met. I'm Candace Flynn, Perry's partner and your dad's vice-nemesis." Candace explained.

Vanessa stared at her for a few moments before finally replying.

"I'm Vanessa. When did you start fighting Dad?"

"Oh, about three weeks ago."

Doofenshmirtz cleared his throat. "Sorry to cut the chat, Candace the teenage girl, but my plan is finished and you can't stop me anymore. Behold, Doofania!"

Candace raised an eyebrow. "I think 'Candaceland' has more of a ring to it, don't you, Norm?" she asked the robot man.

"We should have lunch sometime." the polite machine replied.

Vanessa doubled over in silent laughter while Doofenshmirtz glared at her.

"Now that you are done mocking me, Candace the teenage girl, what are you going to do about my brilliant plan? That's right, absolutely nothing! My plan is foolproof this time! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Doofenshmirtz mocked her.

Candace sighed, this was really getting too easy, if she didn't get paid for her job (she was human, and unlike animals, money had value for her, so she negotiated a small fee from the Major), she wouldn't waste her time with that creep. She took out a hairpin from her hair and punctured the floating base of Doofania. The makeshift city shook, turned vertically, and sank completely. Doofenshmirtz swam out and spluttered indignantly.

Vanessa sighed; she knew this was going to happen.

"Curse you, Candace the teenager!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. Candace smiled, waved at Vanessa, and blasted off with her jetpack. Vanessa smiled after her new friend, while Doofenshmirtz shook his fist after his enemy. Just then, Charlene walked in.

"OK, I'm here. Now what's the emergency?"

"Where have you been, Mum?" Vanessa asked.

"I told you I'll meet you at FEH." Vanessa glanced over at the sign which said 'Freight Emergency Harbor'

"OK never mind. Look, Dad made this cute city replica!"

"How cute." Charlene said as she walked towards it and her still-wet ex-husband. "Heinz, you made this?"

"I had a lot of felt." the doctor grumbled in reply.

_Back at Candace's house:_

Candace was talking about her mission with the now brace-free Perry.

_So how was the mission without me? _

"Oh, the usual. I made a new friend in the doctor's daughter Vanessa. We even got each other's numbers already." Candace smiled at the thought of her new friend.

_Ah, yes. Vanessa, right? She's my friend too, I once set up her birthday party as a favor to Doofenshmirtz. You should have seen her face. I think that was the day you reformed Love Handel with Phineas and Ferb._

"Oh yeah, I remember." a look of recognition flitted across Candace's face. "I saw her dancing with her friend. I think the doctor was there too."

_Yeah, he was. I was enjoying myself too, but privately in what used to be my secret base._

"Used to be?" Candace asked, perplexed.

_Duh, it's not mine anymore. It's ours now, right?_

"Oh. Right. Well, sticking that pin into the floating city made me tired." Candace joked, then turned serious. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow, Perry."

_Night, partner. _Perry smiled, then dozed off himself.


	7. CAST Review Time!

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the characters of the show. Disney does.

Chapter 7: The CAST review.

_Midnight, Perry's and Candace's secret base:_

"Agent P," Monogram was saying, "it has been two months now since agent C joined us, um, joined you. The time has come for the C.A.S.T assessment of our new colleague." Perry nodded excitedly, knowing Candace was easily going to pass.

"OK, point C: Combat. To be honest, rating this one was a laugh here at headquarters. It appears Doofenshmirtz is still unable to overcome his morals and strike back at Agent C before she knocks him out." Monogram smiled and Perry chuckled.

"Next, point A: Avoidance. This is clearly Agent C's most developed skill. She has so far never been caught in any of the traps Doofenshmirtz sets up as your welcome, which allows her to free you to sabotage Doofenshmirtz's technology.

"Now we have point S: Stealth. Again, an excellent performance. Doofenshmirtz is never able to locate Agent C when she infiltrates his lair, right up to the point when she passes a witty remark while standing right behind him. The one about the Chihuahua made all the examiners snort milk out their noses." The Major smiled, then turned somber.

"That brings us to point T, which istechnology."

Perry sat up straighter; this was the part that bothered him.

"This one has the lowest score in the assessment." the Major continued. "Your partner seems completely clueless as to how to disable the machines Doofenshmirtz usually assembles. Frankly, this surprises us, because her two brothers, especially the silent one, appear to be mechanical geniuses. However, since you can take them apart, we have decided to disregard this point of the review."

Perry sighed with relief.

"Overall, Agent C is an excellent addition to our agency. We are all proud to have her on our team. Since we ignored the technology part, her overall score is 9 out of 10. Please pass on to her what we discussed, Agent P. Monogram out."

Perry watched the screen go black, and then smiled. He was really proud of his partner, while at the same time slightly jealous. His own score had only been 7.

_The next day, back at the secret base:_

"Agents C and P, welcome." Monogram said. "Agent C, I trust you know your C.A.S.T. review score?" Candace nodded. "That's good. We do, however, have a very serious problem. It appears that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has gotten wiser. According to the scans we have of his lair, the new machine he has created is way more advanced than any of the ones he made before. Not even you, Agent P, will be able to disable it. All of our tech specialists are on vacation. It seems you will need some outside help. Good luck."

The screen went black and Perry groaned.

_We need a miracle to pull this off, _he told his partner.

"No." Candace corrected him. "We need Ferb."

Author's note: Well, it looks like Ferb is gonna help the team as a tech specialist. Be honest, how many of you saw this coming?


	8. Hello, my sweet

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had finals coming up in school and that required me to actually study ( )! Anyway, here it is, finally. Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own Candace or any other character from the show. Disney does.

Chapter 8: Hello, my sweet.

Candace and Perry found Ferb helping Phineas with another weird contraption. After a short conference of how to ask Ferb for help, they walked over.

"Hey guys" Candace said, then turned to Ferb. "Can I ask you something in private?"

Ferb nodded. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked Phineas.

"No, it's cool. You have your own thing to do once in a while, I completely get it." Phineas smiled while feeling a bit sad. "Just come back before dinner, buddy. I still need your help with the teleportation device we just started."

Ferb nodded again, and then followed Candace out of Phineas's earshot.

"So?" he asked, never one for long sentences.

"See, it's like this. Perry and I are secret agents, we stop a certain mad scientist from destroying Danville every day, and its usually quite fun, except when…"

Perry looked at Candace strangely, and Ferb stifled a yawn.

Candace sighed. "Okay, in short, he built a machine too advanced for us to handle, so we need a mechanical genius like you to dismantle it while we fight him."

Ferb pointed back at Phineas with a question on his face.

"Sorry, Ferb. We could use him too, but as few people as possible are to know about us, and the boss would have Perry's beak and my purse if he found out we unnecessarily involved him. He's already unhappy about having to clue you in."

Ferb sighed, then followed Candace and Perry to their flying car.

"On the upside, the doctor's daughter Vanessa recently broke up with her boyfriend, so you actually have a chance with her now." Candace smiled and Ferb's spirits soared.

_Doofenshmirtz's new hideout:_

Doofenshmirtz was interrupted in his gloating by the now usual crash through the wall.

"Ah, as I expected. Perry the platypus and Candace the teenage… wait a minute, where is she?" Doofenshmirtz looked around.

_Right outside the smashed wall:_

Candace was still in the car explaining the mission to Ferb.

"Ok, so Perry and I fight the doctor. You disable the security cameras first, then start dismantling the doctor's machine while we purposely drag the fight out to keep him distracted. Think you can handle that?" Ferb nodded.

"Right, then let's go!"

_Back in the hideout._

Doofenshmirtz stood over the cage holding Perry with a big smile on his face.

"Ha ha, finally I have you, Perry the platypus. Without your partner, you are no match for Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" he cackled maniacally.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice behind him sighed and said "You know, this is why I scored more in Avoidance than you did, Perry."

The doctor gulped, then asked Perry "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Perry nodded with a smile. _And in Stealth too, _he thought.

Doofenshmirtz turned around and a purse hit him in the face, knocking him over.

_Doofenshmirtz's hideout, living area:_

Vanessa lay on the bed, watching the relay from the cameras. She was feeling surprisingly normal after her breakup with Johnny, but to keep her mind off it she hacked the security cameras and was now looking at Candace fighting her dad.

She started in shock as a familiar boy with green hair suddenly appeared on the screen, then the video went black.

_Ok, who was… oh wait. I remember him. He's the British kid with the crush on me. I didn't know he worked with Candace._

Gathering her thoughts, she went to the lab to watch the rest of the fight.

_Back at the lab:_

Doofenshmirtz managed to evade Candace's purse and retreated to a high platform where she couldn't reach him, then began taunting her.

"Ha, Candace the teenage girl, you can't reach me up here. I am safe from you and your purse! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Candace blocked her ears, trying to shut out the crazy laughter. _Of all the days to forget my jetpack, _she thought, _it had to be today._

Aware that the doctor stopped laughing, she lowered her hands.

"This time, you are too late. My newest creation is unstoppable and indestructible. Oh hi, Vanessa." he waved to his teenage daughter, who just came out of the elevator.

_Far behind the doctor, next to his "unstoppable" machine:_

Ferb had just finished his unsuccessful search for a self-destruct button. _Guess this explains the "indestructible" part of his tirade, _he thought. _I'll just have to do this the hard way._

He took out a screwdriver, a wrench, and an acetylene torch. "Let's get busy." He muttered.

_Facing off Doofenshmirtz:_

Vanessa walked up to Candace.

"Tough day, huh?" she asked.

Candace looked at her. "Tell me about it, we had to take my brother with us to stop your dad this time. Anyway, heard you and Johnny broke up, how do you feel?"

Vanessa sighed, then smiled. "Pretty good, actually. I knew for some time we weren't gonna last. Besides, I found a secret admirer and I wouldn't mind going out with him."

Candace stared at her. "You don't mean…?" A huge smile broke across her face. "Ness, this is so cool. He'll be so excited about this." She bounced up and down with excitement. "Should I tell him or do you want to?"

Vanessa smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Actually, I'd like to tell him. If I left you to do it, half the city would probably know before Ferb." she teased.

Candace grinned. "Anyway, Ness, watch what your secret admirer can do." She turned to Doofenshmirtz and gazed slightly past him. "Hit it, Ferb." she yelled.

Heinz followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

_Next to the doctor's machine:_

Ferb just finished dismantling the machine, making it look like it was still in one piece. He surveyed his handiwork, then turned to Candace and flashed her a thumbs-up sign.

"Hit it, Ferb." he heard her shout, then he noticed the doctor turn around, his eyes wide with surprise.

Ferb smiled, then pulled out a single screw.

Doofenshmirtz's watched in horror as his most elaborate creation fell apart, his shock even higher than it would be because a small boy with green hair was the cause of its destruction.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "Now even children are trying to stop me. This isn't fair!"

He broke down and ran away in tears. Perry ran after him.

Ferb walked over to the two girls.

"Hello, my sweet." he said, then turned to Candace. "So do I get some kind of reward for saving Danville? Say, a bonus to my allowance?" he joked.

"Yes." Candace said and Ferb started with surprise. "You are getting a reward, but not from me, and it's not money." Ferb stared at her in confusion.

"Ness, would you do the honors?" Candace prompted her friend.

Vanessa stooped down and kissed Ferb on the cheek.

"Wow." Ferb said after a pause. "I gotta help out with Doofenshmirtz more often."

"Not everyday, you know." Candace said. "Phineas won't be happy if you leave him every day to help us. You can come sometimes, though."

"Yeah." Vanessa added with a smile. "Besides, you don't have to come over to see me. Maybe I'll come to see you. Besides, I still have to meet your brother."

Perry returned with the unconscious doctor and motioned for Candace and Ferb to get into the flying car. Candace and Ferb climbed in and waved to Vanessa, who was already below them.

Vanessa waved at Candace, then blew a kiss at Ferb.

_Later, at Candace's house:_

"So, Phineas, you got that teleporter running?" Ferb asked.

Phineas stared at his brother. _What the heck, he already spoke five sentences since I saw him return 10 minutes ago. Why is he suddenly so talkative?_ He wondered. Out loud he said "Yeah, it works fine, too bad you were too late to help me, but its okay, we'll do something cool tomorrow, right?

Ferb felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. He smiled and said "Oh yes we will." as he read Vanessa's message.

_I'll come by ur house 2moro. C u and ur family then. Love, Ness._

Author's note: Ok, chapter 8 is done, chapter 9 will describe Vanessa's visit. Did you expect me to put Ferb and Vanessa together? Please answer that if you decide to leave a review.


	9. Ah, Miss Ness, welcome

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of the Phineas and Ferb characters. Disney owns them.

Chapter 9: Ah, Miss Ness. Welcome.

_The next morning:_

The entire Flynn-Fletcher household was bursting with anticipation. Candace was eagerly awaiting her friend, Ferb was jumping up from his chair every time he saw a car through the window, Linda, Lawrence, and Phineas were looking forward to meeting Ferb's first girlfriend, and Stacy and Jeremy, who stopped by to say hello, hung around to meet Candace's new friend.

A taxi pulled up on the street and Vanessa climbed out of it. Seeing her, Ferb leapt up from his chair (again) and ran to the door, planning to open it. As soon as the doorbell rang, he swung the door open.

"Ah, Miss Ness. Welcome." he said in a suave tone. Vanessa smiled, and everybody else laughed.

Candace stepped forward with Stacy and Jeremy by her side. "Hey Ness, this is my first and best friend Stacy, and this is my boyfriend Jeremy." They both shook Vanessa's hand.

"Right, great meeting you, Vanessa. Sorry I can't hang around, but I have to go and baby-sit my little sister Suzy again." Jeremy smiled apologetically, kissed Candace on the cheek, and left.

"Yeah, I gotta go too, sorry to leave so early. There's a huge pile of due homework in my room and my _dear _mother is going to ground me if I don't do it today." All three girls winced, and Stacy followed Jeremy out the door.

"Well, I guess it's our turn." Linda stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Linda Flynn, this is my husband Lawrence Fletcher, and this is our son Phineas." she said, indicating each mentioned person as she spoke. "We're all very pleased to meet you. Ferb is definitely lucky."

Vanessa smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Miss Flynn."

A short silence followed, broken by Phineas. "Hey, Candace, Vanessa, why don't you come see what Ferb and I are doing today." he suggested.

Candace and Vanessa nodded, then followed the two boys to the backyard.

_A few hours later:_

Phineas and Ferb, with some help from Candace and Vanessa (Candace wanted to brush up on tech skills for her missions, and Vanessa was genuinely interested in her boyfriend's work), had just finished their daily project.

The two girls looked up at the elaborate construction in front of them.

"Um…what exactly is it?" Candace asked with some awe in her voice.

Phineas checked his schematics. "It's supposed to be a matter displacement machine." Candace frowned, so he explained. "You put in a photo of something here" he pointed to a thin slot, "and the real object will appear on this pad, retrieved from the closest location it exists in. For example, if you put in a picture of an ice cream sundae, it will get one from the neighbor's house, instead of all the way from Australia. Basically, the item/creature in the photo will be instantly transported here."

"Can it return the object back to where it originally was?" Vanessa asked with curiosity. Ferb hastened to answer her question.

"In theory, yes. Whatever we transport should also be able to go back when we program the machine to do so. We haven't tested it though, so we're only 90% sure."

Candace and Vanessa shared a look, then Candace took a photo of Perry and put it in the thin slot.

A shocked Perry appeared in the machine, clearly awakened from a nap and scared out of his wits. He caught sight of all four kids laughing, then sighed and lay down to sleep again.

Candace caught Ferb and Vanessa's eyes, and jerked her head to the right. The other two got the gist and hurried off around the corner of the house. Candace then nodded at Phineas, who pressed the return button.

Ferb and Vanessa's' laughter could be heard amid the quick pattering of the feet of a terrified pet.

Chuckling, Candace and Phineas high-fived each other.

Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter, but I went with humorous rather than action-packed this time. Some people wanted me to include Candace's friends, so I did. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please mention them if you leave reviews.


	10. What do you think you're doing?

Disclaimer: I still don't own the damn show. Never have, never will.

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I hate writer's block. Anyway, in this version of Vanessassary Roughness Candace teams up with Perry, but Buford isn't there.

Chapter 10: What do you think you're doing?

_The mall, 36000 acres of unbridled consumerism._

"You can whistle that again." Phineas told his brother. Ferb complied.

"I'm gonna look for a card for Jeremy. It's the anniversary of the day he spilled mustard from his cheese dog all over me. He looks so cute." Candace was telling Stacy, then her bracelet beeped.

"Um, can you start looking for a gift here, Stacy? I…I have food poisoning, I'll be right back." Candace ran to the girls' bathroom, pretending to be sick.

Once locked in a stall, she activated her communicator.

"Wassup, homie?" the Major said.

"Uh, sir? You might want to drop the cool act, I'm not buying it." Candace smirked.

"Very well, then. It appears that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is shopping for supplies for his latest evil machine in the mall you're in. I already briefed Agent P, and you two are to stop him from buying anything today. Can you do that?"

"Will do, sir." Candace ended the chat, then called Ferb to tell him to look out for Doofenshmirtz.

A few minutes later she left the stall and found herself face to face with some unknown woman, who had a look of mixed anxiety and fear on her face.

"Split personality." Candace muttered, then quickly left the bathroom.

_Somewhere else in the mall:_

Ferb put away his phone and sighed. When he agreed to sometimes help Candace and Perry out on their missions, he thought more about blowing up secret lairs, not chase deranged pharmacists in malls. Still, he did agree, so he was now looking for the doctor.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Vanessa head his way with a small beeping device in her hand. She spotted him and came over.

"Hey Ferb, think you could help me?" she asked him.

"I'm looking for some stuff called pizzazium infinionite for Dad. Something about him finally having the perfect plan for taking over the Tri-state area."

"I don't know." Ferb admitted. "Candace asked me to stop your dad from buying stuff here."

"I'll get a car and be able to drive you places. Plus, you can always stop him after he buys stuff and I get my own ride, right?" she asked and batted her eyelashes.

"Can't argue with that logic." Ferb muttered, then said loudly "Ok, I'll help."

_Still somewhere else in the mall:_

Baljeet was walking towards the cash register with the tube of pizzazium in his hands, muttering something about winning the science fair (again), when Candace and Perry whizzed by him in a shopping cart. After recovering from the shock, he looked down, only to see his hands empty.

He saw them holding his project and gave chase.

_In close proximity to the massage chairs:_

"Fe-e-erb, you gotta try this cha-a-a-ir. I can't feel my br-r-r-rain." Phineas muttered happily, totally oblivious to his surroundings.

Seeing Candace's cart speeding towards him, Ferb took out a metal rod and stuck it in front of the cart.

"What do you think you're doing?" Candace screeched, terrified.

Ferb mouthed a quick apology, then the cart tripped. Candace and Perry, along with the pizzazium, flew out at a high speed.

Perry smashed through a 3D picture Doofenshmirtz was looking at.

"I can never see the…oh, there it is. Hey, this looks just like Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Candace flew into a gift shop and crashed into Stacy, who was looking at merchandise in there. The impact leveled several shelves, sending a mass of cards on the two girls.

"Check it out." Stacy popped up. "They do make a card for a spilled cheese dog with mustard."

The glowing tube flew over Vanessa's head and into one of the vast storerooms. Seeing Ferb and Vanessa run in the room after it, Baljeet cursed and went away to look for some other scientific object.

_In the storeroom:_

Ferb and Vanessa chased the tube over forklifts, steam vents and stacks of crates. Exhausted, they finally watched it fly out the storeroom and onto an escalator. Vanessa tied some unused rope around herself and swung down her crate stack to the escalator.

_On the escalator:_

Vanessa picked up the pizzazium and put it in her pocket, not knowing that the rope she was tied to was being slowly minced by a lawn mower accidentally activated earlier by Doofenshmirtz. She felt a tug on the rope and fell. She then looked back to see herself being slowly pulled closer to the whirring blades.

"Ferb!" she yelled, hoping he heard her.

Ferb quickly assessed the situation, then grabbed a fishing pole and used the line to swing down to her.

Vanessa watched as Ferb flipped through all sorts of tools on his penknife, finally cutting her free with the scissors.

Then she saw the lawn mower tumble forward.

Ferb used his fishing rod to pull down a big screwdriver replica from the hardware store, then used the screwdriver to quickly dismantle the lawn mower before it reached Vanessa.

_Safely on the second floor:_

"Ok, now I have to get this to Dad."

Ferb took a firework launcher and shot the tube towards Doofenshmirtz. The doctor saw it rolling by him and chased after it, picking it up by the security gates. Noting this, Perry moved them slightly and they started beeping.

Vanessa watched as her father was pulled away to the security office, then she turned to Ferb.

"Well, I guess that car will have to wait. Oh, and thanks." she stooped down and kissed Ferb on the cheek.

Ferb watched her leave, mesmerized, until he was snapped out of his reverie by a shaking Phineas.

"Did I miss something?" Phineas asked.

Ferb helped Phineas stop shaking, but decided not to reply.


	11. Me, Candace Flynn

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Neither the show, nor any of the characters. Such a shame.

Author's note: This happens during the final three songs of the Musical Cliptastic Countdown.

Chapter 11: "Me, Candace Flynn. The sister, secret agent, and pop star."

_In the studio:_

"Say, Doofenshmirtz, what'cha working on over here?" the Major asked, walking up to the tinkering scientist.

"Your doom." The deranged doctor sneered.

A steel cage dropped from the ceiling, trapping Monogram.

"Sweet googly moogly!" the Major exclaimed. (A/N: at least I think that's what he said.) He then turned to Carl. "Get me Agent P."

"He's in the green room, sir" the intern replied.

Monogram sighed. "Well, that should be easy then." He turned to the audience and smiled. "Please enjoy music video number two."

_In the green room:_

Carl just finished explaining the situation to Perry. The platypus jumped off his chair and headed towards the studio, then turned and looked in his partner's direction.

Candace, however, was busy helping Phineas and Ferb set up the stage for their special performance of their one-hit wonder band.

Perry sighed and ran towards the main room.

_Back in the studio:_

Perry crept into the room, unnoticed by anyone. He took a quick look around and registered three things:

- the Major was trapped in a cage, just like Carl said.

- Doofenshmirtz had switched on some machine which showed his head spinning around.

- that machine had hypnotized the entire audience, which was now slowly stumbling towards the doctor.

Perry sighed again and ran back to get Candace's help.

_Candace's room:_

Perry ran in and started chattering quickly. Luckily, Candace had her earphone on, so she understood him.

_The Major is trapped in a cage and Doofenshmirtz hypnotized the audience, _Perry quickly explained.

"Any idea on what we're gonna do?" Candace asked him, worried.

_Well…Ok, how about I handle Doof and Monogram's cage and you think of a way to snap the audience out of it?_ Noticing that Candace was staring at Phineas and the Ferbtones setting up, he snapped his beak impatiently.

_Hello, Earth to Candace. Did you hear the plan?_

"Yes, I heard you." Candace smiled mysteriously. "And I think I can kill two birds with one stone here."

_What are you talking about?_ Perry asked her, confused.

"You'll see." she said and gently pushed him out of the room. "Now go do your part and leave the rest to me."

_The studio (again):_

Perry was standing by the machine, wondering what Candace was planning to do. He was so busy trying to figure it out even Doofenshmirtz's rant couldn't be heard.

He looked at the covered stage and then it hit him.

_On the covered stage:_

Phineas and Ferb were about to raise the curtain when Candace rushed in.

"Hey guys, any chance I can sing this song with you?"

Phineas smiled. "No problem, sis. We were kinda hoping you'd ask." With that, Ferb tossed her a spare microphone.

_Good, we're in business, _Candace thought, then the curtain rose and they started singing.

_In the studio:_

The Major saw Candace singing the number 1 hit song from the countdown and understood Perry's plan. "Oh, I see." He smiled gleefully.

Meanwhile, Perry proceeded to stuff Doofenshmirtz into his own cage.

Candace sang her way merrily through the song, while watching Perry defeat the doctor.

Once the song finished, she felt better than ever before in her life, watching the Major, Perry, and everyone else applauding, and, in the audience's case, unhypnotized.

_They love me, _she thought, elated. _Me, Candace Flynn. The older sister, secret agent, and now pop star._

Author's note: Ok, I'm getting tired of using the episodes as storylines, so I'll flash forward three years and start wrapping this story up with original material. Expect the character death in chapter 13.


	12. Will you be mine?

Disclaimer: Me no own Phineas and Ferb. Disney own it all.

Author's note: This takes place three years in the future. I'm not sure how old the boys are now, so I'll say that they're sixteen. Candace and Jeremy are nineteen. Sorry, but this is mostly a descriptive chapter.

Chapter 12: Will you be mine?

A lot had changed in Danville since the Musical Cliptastic Countdown was held in the PFT Studio. New buildings, new shops, new streets, new sports complexes, and most importantly, a new celebrity: Candace Flynn.

Candace's career started that fateful day she sang for her brothers' band, PFT. Following a huge round of applause directed mostly at her, a representative from a recording company offered her a label contract for a female vocalist. Candace agreed on one condition: that her brothers and their friends become the band she sings for. The record official readily agreed, having also seen the others perform and thinking along similar lines as she did. That caused some big changes in the Flynn-Fletcher household.

The nineteen-year-old singer and her band became popular all over the East Coast, often performing in different cities in eastern USA. They turned down most of the further concert invitations, though. Candace and Phineas agreed that they didn't want to work too far from their home, and being joint leaders of the group, the rest had to accept that (which they had no problem with anyway).

Candace, now nineteen, finished high school and was starting her second year in college. She, Jeremy, Stacy and Vanessa had all applied for the same college, but unfortunately, Stacy's application was turned down. Despite that, they all kept in close contact, not letting some small thing like a different school ruin their friendship.

Phineas and Ferb, now both sixteen, were still very close. They gave up building awesome contraptions in the backyard, though. Between school and concerts during the year, they found no time for it anymore. Their last achievement was the reopening of their most successful enterprise, the _Chez Platypus _restaurant, which was never destroyed.

This caused Linda and Lawrence to finally believe Candace about her brothers. Seeing that she was no longer concerned with it anyway, and that the boys had come out unscathed from all the adventures they had, their parents let it slide. They only requested a promise from Phineas that they were done with building, which, since they were anyway, wasn't a problem.

The band had four permanent members: Candace (singer), Phineas (guitar), Ferb (drums), and Isabella (backup singer/guitar), as well as two on/off type associates: Jeremy and Vanessa.

Candace and Jeremy stayed together all this time, as well as Ferb and Vanessa. The four of them often went on double dates, or, if the band was doing a show, Jeremy and Vanessa were often invited to come along as singers in duets or guest appearances.

Whenever Candace, and sometimes Ferb, was away on a mission with Perry, Isabella and Jeremy filled in for them in the band.

Despite their life being so much busier because of the band, Candace and Ferb still found time for Perry's missions. Often, they found themselves putting the missions against Doofenshmirtz before band gigs, believing that saving the Tri-state area (or at least the nearby mailbox) from destruction or domination was more important than entertaining a bunch of people. During those times, their friends filled in for them with the band.

Perry was getting older. He moved at a slightly slower rate than he used to, and sometimes his hearing failed him, resulting in his getting caught in traps more often. Nonetheless, having been made the mascot of the band, he still enjoyed his life with his family.

When there was no school or no band performance in the immediate future, _Chez Platypus _was managed by Phineas, while Ferb and Vanessa cooked the meals. If they were away for some reason, Linda, Lawrence, and Charlene filled their positions. With the money made from the restaurant, Linda was able to afford more antiques for the house, while Lawrence bought himself a yacht and often went fishing on weekends, just to relax and enjoy himself.

Stacy also worked at _Chez Platypus _as a waitress. Suspecting her mother of plans of moving to another state, she committed herself to as many activities in Danville as she could, and because she enjoyed working in _Chez Platypus_, she continued her job there even after her suspicions were proven false.

Similar to Candace and Jeremy, Ferb and Vanessa also continued dating. Ferb's relationship with Vanessa went deeper than anyone expected, and they now spent most of their time together. It was Ferb's idea for Vanessa to sometimes sing in the band.

Isabella had also gotten lucky, since Phineas decided to finally wake up and one day, he asked her out. Having dreamed of that happening since they were kids, she didn't take too long to agree, and now they were also going out as a pair.

_One day, after a mission:_

"Anyway, Perry, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go. Jeremy invited me over to _Chez Platypus_ for dinner." Candace explained apologetically to Perry.

_There's a tanner here? Where? He is not having my hide, I tell you!!!_

Candace sighed, her partner's hearing got worse every day. "No, Perry, I said Jeremy invited me TO DINNER." Candace explained, almost shouting the last part.

_Ok, ok, I heard you. Sheesh, you don't have to yell._

Candace sighed again and left without another word.

_At Chez Platypus:_

"I'm so glad you managed to find time for this, Candace. I know how everything keeps you busy lately." Jeremy said, smiling and looking at his girlfriend across the table.

"No problem. The day I don't meet with my boyfriend when he wants to will be the day my life has no meaning." she replied, also smiling.

Jeremy noticed the use of the word "boyfriend" in their conversation. _Ok, you practiced this, dude. Just do it again, for real this time, _he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he sank to one knee, took out a small velvet box, and looked up at Candace, who, by her widened eyes, seemed to know what was happening.

"I love you, Candace Flynn." Jeremy said. "Will you be mine? Will you marry me?"

Author's note: ...


	13. I should have been there!

Disclaimer: Been there, done that. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Whatever.

Author's note: This is it. The big one is finally here. Hello character death!

Chapter 13: I should have been there!

The green beam of light hurtled towards Candace as her life flashed before her eyes.

_Flashback:_

_Little Candace watched her mother come in with a small bundle in her arms._

"_Candace, honey, meet your little brother Phineas." Linda said, handing him to her._

_Candace watched the triangular head of the baby as it smiled at her._

"_Mommy, he smiled at me." she exclaimed happily._

_Flashback:_

"_Kids, this is my new husband and your step dad, Lawrence." Linda explained, indicating the brown-haired man wearing glasses. Then she pointed to a green-haired toddler. "And this is his son and your new stepbrother, Ferb."_

_Candace and Phineas looked at Ferb and instantly knew they were gonna hit it off._

_Flashback:_

_Preschool - A blond boy walked up to a redhead. "Hi, I'm Jeremy." he said in a small voice, as if shy. "Would you be my friend?"_

_Candace looked at him before she replied "Sure, why not?" and smiled._

_Flashback:_

_Fifteen-year-old Candace rushed through the shop._

"_Mom, come quick. Phineas and Ferb are building a rollercoaster. You can see it from the parking lot."_

"_(Sigh.) Candace, I don't have time for this now." Linda groaned in exasperation._

"_But Moooooom!!!!"_

_Flashback:_

"_Can I get a hat similar to the one Perry's wearing?" Candace asked._

"_Done and done. You are now Agent C. Welcome aboard." Monogram smiled._

_Flashback:_

_"So you want a piece of me then, huh, Candace the teenage girl?" Doofenshmirtz asked, then what he said sank in and he lowered his fists. "But wait a minute! I can't hit a girl!"_

_"Awwww. How sweet." Candace teased him, then hit him with her handbag again, knocking him out._

_Flashback:_

"_I'm Candace Flynn, Perry's partner and your dad's vice-nemesis." Candace explained. Vanessa stared at her for a few moments before finally replying. "I'm Vanessa."_

_Flashback:_

"_I love you, Candace Flynn." Jeremy said. "Will you be mine? Will you marry me?" Candace froze for a few seconds and Jeremy grew worried. Then she seemed to come back to her senses. "Oh Jeremy, of course I will. Nothing would make me happier."_

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Ferb. Mission popped up tonight, you wanna come?" Candace asked her brother. "Sorry sis, this science project has me snowed under right now. Am I really needed?" Ferb answered with his own question. Candace squirmed uncomfortably before replying. "Well, not really, but it's been a while since you last came, so I figured…"she trailed off. "Sorry sis, not today. I'd love to, but I really can't. Hope it's ok." Ferb smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it." Candace smiled in return, thinking to herself "He never has any fun anymore. I kinda miss the old, pre-band Ferb."_

_Flashback: _

"_Say hello to my Eradicator-inator!!!" Doofenshmirtz cackled, pressing a button on his machine at the same time. A jet of bright green light shot out of the machine and flew towards Perry, who was trapped in his cage. Candace knelt in front of it, trying to pick the cage lock with a hairpin. "Come on, come on." she muttered to herself, then the door swung open and Perry jumped out and fled. Candace turned to follow him, only to trip over a wrench and fall. Her mind considered the factors: she was on the ground and the beam was really close. The conclusion: she wouldn't make it in time._

_End trip down memory lane._

Candace looked at the engagement ring on her finger. A single tear fell on the polished stone, then the beam hit her.

Perry watched in horror as his partner screamed in pain, then closed his eyes as a flash of bright green light illuminated the whole room. When he opened them again, the screams stopped. He stared in shock at the small pile of ashes on the floor, the last remains of his partner and best friend.

Behind the controls of his machine, Doofenshmirtz fainted.

_Later that evening:_

Doofenshmirtz had been taken away by the police and charged with manslaughter. In light of all the evidence against him, he knew he was going to get at least 25 years. However, the main focus of most of Danville was Candace's house.

_Inside the Flynn-Fletcher home:_

Linda, Vanessa, and Isabella were sitting on the couch crying, while Lawrence, Jeremy, and Phineas were all unsuccessfully trying to calm them down (Ferb, having heard what happened, locked himself in his room, and Stacy had broken down and refused to leave her house). Major Monogram had just finished explaining about Candace's work and the cause of her death. He the proceeded to explain that due to the tragedy and Doofenshmirtz being locked away, O.W.C.A. was shutting down to avoid similar situations.

The group of mourners had agreed to set the funeral date for three days later. They also decided to release the contents of Candace's secret diary to everyone in the house (excluding the Major but including Stacy). Following the planning for the next few days, Linda went to her room to cry in solitude, Vanessa went to Ferb's room to try and talk to him, and Isabella stayed with Phineas. Jeremy, his face gaunt, excused himself, saying there was something he had to do.

_A few minutes past midnight:_

Throughout the neighboring suburbs of Danville, a British-accented yell was heard:

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!!!!"


	14. The Funeral

Disclaimer: Don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Author's note: One more chapter after this and this story is finished.

Chapter 14: The funeral.

_Three days after Candace died:_

A group of mourners followed the elegant ash coffin as the carriers slowly walked with it towards the pit dug in the ground. Candace's family and most of her friends were among the masses that came for the funeral. Jeremy didn't come to the funeral; in fact no one had seen him since the evening Candace died. Lots of fans showed up, however, unable to believe that their idol, the one they looked up to, had passed away.

After the minister had performed the burial ceremony, it was time to read the eulogies. Linda, Lawrence, Phineas, Ferb, and Stacy had all prepared speeches for the occasion. Linda was the first person to speak to the mourners.

"Candace was a strong and independent daughter. She always tried to protect her brothers, maybe not in the right way, but she was always trying to get me to notice them. She knew it made her seem crazy or unbalanced, but she did it anyway to ensure that they were always ok. I myself considered her crazy at times, simply because she didn't have proof. I can only hope that she will forgive me."

At this point Linda broke down in tears and Lawrence discarded his speech, trying to comfort her instead. Phineas took the microphone in place of his step-dad.

"Candace was lively, energetic, and fun to be with. She never had any trouble making friends and accomplishing her goals. Her secret journal said that her most prominent goals included dating Jeremy, becoming famous somehow, and protecting us. We are all saddened by the fact that she died fulfilling that last goal."

Seeing that Phineas was finished, his brother took over. Surprisingly, Ferb's eulogy was the longest.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say that Candace was an awesome friend and companion. We all owe her so much. Phineas owes her Chez Platypus, since she convinced him to rebuild it. Our parents owe her the sweet life they've been living since she became a pop star, although undoubtedly they would give that up just to have her back. I personally owe her the joys of being in a relationship with Vanessa, since she was the one who ultimately set us up together. Everyone else here owes her great times spent in her company. I ask you all, please don't forget my sister."

Stacy walked up to the stand, looked at the now lowered coffin, sniffed a few times, and broke down in tears. Sobbing, she apologized and said that she was unable to complete her speech. Judging by the looks on the faces of those gathered, no one could blame her.

After paying their last respects to Candace, the group of mourners slowly dissipated. The Flynn-Fletchers went home to think about what they have read in Candace's journal. It definitely shed a lot of light on her actions over the last few years.


	15. Epilogue: Goodbye, Candace

Disclaimer: "Phineas and Ferb" is not mine.

Author's note: The epilogue is here!!!

Chapter 15: Goodbye, Candace.

_Around midnight, the night after the funeral:_

The rain pounded without effect against the lone figure making his way towards the Danville cemetery. The mysterious person walked briskly, yet he was completely aware of his surroundings. He passed through the main gate of the graveyard, wondering briefly about why the place was still open.

The person made his way slowly towards the most recent graves. He read the name off each one to himself, finally stopping at the one which said "Candace Flynn". He then ceased walking and just stood there for a few minutes.

A flash of lightning illuminated Jeremy's face as he stared at the gravestone, tears slowly coming to his eyes. He wiped them off on his sleeve, then another flash of lightning revealed his mouth, opening to say something.

"Goodbye, Candace." Jeremy whispered. "I'm never coming back here."

And with that, he turned and walked away, the distant rumble of thunder echoing somewhere behind him.

Author's note: Ok, this story is finished. Stay tuned for the sequel, for now titled "Nice to see you again." Hope to hear from you then. Bye for now.


End file.
